


Monarch

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s a accountant, Niall’s the transfer that moves into the cubicle next door. Liam swears he won’t have feelings for the blond Irishman. Niall puts it to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monarch

Niall was cute, Irish, innocent, and taken. Liam was strong, good hearted, and Niall was his.

Niall had stayed the night again, and Liam wasn’t going to complain about that. He liked waking up next to someone, he felt less lonely this way. Letting his hand gently ghost over Nialls pale shoulder, watching it move up and down with each breath he took.

The morning sun was coming in through the skylight window, shining over the bed. Making Nialls blond streaks in his hair turn to a honey gold, the freckles on his arms standing out now. He loved this boy, they’d come so far and it took a handful of fights and a breakup, or two, that they didn’t really mean, for them to get to this balanced relationship. Liam loved Niall, and Niall loved him back, with no sign of ever slowing down or dropping out of it. 

-

They met months ago, Niall had taken the cubicle next to Liam’s. He was a transfer from Ireland and Liam was not impressed. He was loud, and too optimistic to be an accountant who just sat in front of a monitor and crunched numbers all day. Liam made no plans to talk or even make eye contact with the new guy. Not that he was being rude on purpose, because he wasn’t the type of person that would do that. He just prefered his quiet and Niall was definitely the opposite of that, which he wasn’t too pleased about.

“Do you want to get lunch?” Niall’s accent was thick, and he spoke so quickly Liam thought he was going to need subtitles or a translator. He didn’t want to reply or even turn around in his chair to face this person. But the guilt of hurting someones feelings on their first day, got the best of him. Spinning around in his chair, he stopped until he was facing him. The new guy had his arms crossed over the cubicle wall, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

“No thank you.”

“No thank you Niall.”

“Excuse me?” Liam was a little taken aback. He couldn’t quite figure out if he was being mocked, but he did know that he didn’t like being corrected.

“Sorry, I just thought you should know my name is all. Niall, Niall Horan. And you’re Liam Payne, accountant extraordinaire and asset to the company. So, I take it you don’t want to go to lunch? That no sounded pretty clear, but I’m just double checking.”

“How do you know my name?”

“It’s on your cell wall, your name. Did you forget? I’ve got one too now see? Now we can be inmate buddies.” Niall waved a thin brown plastic tag with his name on it, in generic white letters, and moved around to slide it in it’s holder facing the hall. 

Liam turned back to his work while Niall did that. Taking the opportunity and putting it to good use to end the conversation that wasn’t a conversation. He wouldn’t say it outloud but Niall was kinda fit. He obviously dyed his hair because in no way could it be that naturally blond. Little bits of brown showing through at the roots gave it away. He was young, had one of those baby faces, and the blue eyes didn’t make him look much older either.

Liam couldn’t help but think, why would someone so bright and young want to be in a place that was so gray and lifeless. He called his cubicle a cell so there must be some part of him that wishes he were doing something else. Either way Liam didn’t want to know, and so he took the two butterflies that had shown up in his stomach when he looked at Niall, and shoved them in a drawer to never come out again. 

But ignoring Niall was hopeless, because Niall asked him every day without fail if he wanted to go to lunch. And he would give the same answer, sometimes with his back turned, every day. By what felt like a month of saying, “no thank you Niall,” and nothing else, Liam was starting to go a little nuts.

Liam could hear Niall’s cackling laughter all the way down the hall from the elevator. Niall was always late to work, not that it mattered, because no one said anything about it. But that didn’t surprise him either because in just two weeks Niall had won over everyone in the office. And he guessed that in two months Niall might just win over everyone in the whole entire building including people that didn’t work in their department, and maybe even the CEO.

He was popular, and people were drawn to his personality, and his jokes, that to Liam weren’t funny at all. It didn’t bother Liam that Niall had gained so many new friends so quickly. He wasn’t one for conversing with many in the office anyways. So his popularity status was at the bottom of his list of things to worry about. He only had a few friends in London that he truly cared about, and that was fine with him.

Just his roommate Zayn, tough guy from Bradford, who wore his heart on his sleeve. And this couple he’d met when they moved to London that he’d grown to love. Harry and Louis, they were the definition of the perfect relationship. Finished each others sentences, had each others likes and dislikes memorized, they were very domesticated. And Liam liked that about them. It gave him hope that he might have that one day once his job gave him the time to date around.

“So, there’s this new burger place down the road I’ve been wanting to try. Not going to lie I’m a little worried that the meats still alive, it might grow legs and walk away it’s so rare. That was a joke if you didn’t catch it.”

Liam could hear Niall laughing to himself like he’d just said the funniest thing all day.

“Ya I’ll go.”

He could suddenly hear a string of coughs coming from Niall’s cubicle, like he’d just choked on his coffee in surprise. Which he did.

This time instead of popping his head over the wall like usual, Niall was standing right in front of Liam now, practically sitting on his desk, a few flecks of coffee on his shirt. Liam leaned back in his chair and turned slightly to look at him. Pulling a few papers out of the way so Niall’s bum, (and that was saying something because there wasn’t much there), wouldn’t crinkle them or anything.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that in a slow motion replay?” Niall definitely sounded surprised, and his face looked unconvinced. Like Liam was lying to him, which he wasn’t.

“I said yes, I’ll go and you’re paying for my food. Now get off my desk, I’ve got work to do.”

Liam shoved at Niall’s thighs trying to get him to move. It was the first time he’d ever had physical contact with Niall and he could feel another butterfly fluttering around in his stomach. The reason for that was because while he was pushing at Niall, Niall just smiled, his blue eyes lighting up like it was the best day of his life. And Liam hated the feeling of slight satisfaction he got, because him agreeing to go with Niall to lunch brought that smile out. And Liam agreed to go with him every day ever since, a large collection of butterflies beginning to crowd the drawer he’d shoved them in.

-

“Why did you change your mind about me?” Niall was picking at his chips, something he rarely did because Niall was a bottomless pit, always hungry.

“Niall, eat your chips before they get cold. I don’t want to hear any complaining that they’re cold. Because I’m not buying you more.” Liam ordered, taking notice.

They were standing outside a fish and chips cart that sat along the Thames. Looking out over at the boats passing under bridges, the big ben giving them the time. It was a brisk day but the sun was out so they decided to take a longer lunch break than normal.

Liam was already ahead of his deadline but he was pretty sure that Niall was a little behind. He talked and messed around on the internet more than he worked. He was still able to get everything done last minute, with a little help from Liam. So being behind never stopped Niall from going to lunch.

“You didn’t answer my question Li.” Niall chewed on the end of a chip before tossing it into the air for the seagulls to fight over.

“I changed my mind because I was tired of hearing your cheesy jokes after every lunch invite.” Liam reached over to ruffle Niall’s hair fondly. They’d definitely grown a lot closer now that Liam had decided to make at least one more new friend.

“Shove off,” Niall dodged out of his reach, spilling chips everywhere. “You’ve gone and messed up my hair, I’ve gotta keep it looking good for my date tonight.”

Liam wasn’t expecting this news, of course his friend was going on dates, he was a guy. Guys dated, well he considered himself to be the exception to that. He didn’t have time to date, even though he had time to go out on long lunches with Niall. That was completely different.

Tossing his and Nialls trash into a nearby bin, he began to walk in the direction they’d come from, back to the office. Niall following right along next to him, mumbling something about wanting an ice cream.

“So, a date huh? Is she a looker?”

Liam was trying so hard to make small talk, he wanted to know more. Because maybe if he knew too much information, he might feel less hurt at the fact that Niall was seeing someone. Reminding himself that it’s what people do, and that Niall was just a friend. A coworker.

“Ya, and no she’s a he. Me brother set me up with him and I’ve been putting off the date night until recently.”

Liam had to do a double take, nearly running into a little girl who was running full speed towards them. Her mother chasing her like a mad woman from behind. He wasn’t quite sure he heard Niall correctly because he was pretty sure Niall said “he.”

“Sorry? I-”

“Ya, I haven’t seen him yet, just a profile picture on Facebook. He doesn’t seem like my type though. I like the strong, handsome, accountant type. And yes Liam, I like boys. I like girls too, but I’m more into the same sex sort of thing.” Niall really wasn’t trying to hide anything, acting like what he’d just said was a normal, friendly, conversation.

“Oh. That’s cool.” Liam had no idea what to say. And he got the feeling that Niall had just said that he liked him. Unless there was another strong, handsome, accountant type person that he didn’t know about. He wasn’t vain or anything, but he wasn’t self conscious either. He knew he was good looking, he heard it a lot from the women of the office.

“You should see your face right now. You look like a deer in the headlights. What? Would you rather be the one going for drinks, instead of who my brothers set me up with?” Niall stopped walking, putting his hands on his hips waiting for a good answer.

This was it, this was the moment where Liam could just set all those butterflies free. Because he could feel them suffocating in the dark file cabinet of his heart, that they lived in. He’d never been broken by anyone before. And looking at Niall, he knew that if he dared go further than friends, that Niall could destroy him for sure if he wanted. But he didn’t care, he had to do something because Niall was wanting an answer.

“Liam, it’s okay. I get it if you’re not into me. That doesn’t ruin our friendship.” Niall patted Liam on the shoulder, understanding in his eyes more than hurt. Before he turned and began to walk again.

“Wait Niall,” Liam began to jog after him, pulling at his arm to get him to stop and turn around. He had to think of something witty and confident to say fast, because it was his only chance to get it right.

“You better call that bloke and cancel because I’m picking you up at your place. Eight o’clock sharp, fix your hair before then, someones gone and messed it up.”

Nailed it.

-

Liam wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he pressed the call button for Niall to buzz him in. He was a little concerned that someone so innocent, and oblivious to dangerous situations, lived in a building like the one he was standing in front of. He wasn’t exactly in the nicest of areas, it wasn’t really well lit, and it felt damp. There was a pile of rusty bikes chained up to the railing of the steps that led up to the building, most of them missing tires. It was all very foreign to him and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing outside waiting.

“Be down in a mo’ just have to find my key.” Niall’s voice came crackling through the speaker.

In just five short minutes Niall was standing in the door frame, and he looked good. Liam had never seen Niall in street clothes, just the normal pressed button up, and the occasional tie. Now, Niall had on a plane white t-shirt with the short sleeves rolled up a bit, Niall had some muscles too. Liam couldn’t help but notice as his eyes flashed over his pale skinned biceps. Watching them flex as Niall began to slip on a light coffee colored jacket, that zipped up at the front. He was wearing a pair of light denim jeans that fit him really well, and a expensive looking pair of grey Nike high tops with a brown swoop to match his jacket.

“Is this too casual? I can go back up and change.” Niall seemed nervous, and it made him even more endearing in Liam’s mind. He really just wanted to take Niall back up to his flat and see what he looked like with no clothes at all. But he stopped himself because this was a first date, at least he was pretty sure it was a date. And doing something like that would take some liquid courage and a few more dinners and maybe a movie together before anything could get physical. Sure he knew Niall, and his background, but this was a whole nother playing field. There were new rules and Liam was beginning to realize that he didn’t like them, but he had to play by them anyways.

“No, you look fine. I was thinking just like, a casual pizza or something. Wasn’t sure what you liked, but I probably should because let’s face it, you like just about everything.” Liam stepped aside politely, so Niall could go on ahead.

“Except Vegemite on toast. Had that on vacation with my family in Australia once? Couldn’t get it down.” Niall made a face like he wasn’t happy about that memory.

“There’s this good pizza joint just up the road, it’s kinda shabby but they make the best in London. I know you’re supposed to be the dominant one tonight but I figured if you didn’t have a place in mind…”

“No Niall, that sounds perfect. I trust you.” Liam was honest when he said that. And he wasn’t just talking about Niall’s suggestion for where they go to eat. He genuinely trusted him, with everything he had.

And a part of him felt like Niall understood that what he said had more meaning behind it. Because he reached to the side a few inches and put his hand in Liams. Lacing their fingers together hesitantly, like he was unsure if Liam was okay with that. But Liam was more than okay, he’d never held hands with someone apart from his mum and some girlfriends he’d had back at school.

This was different, this was something that he wanted, and he wanted it to last.

“Is this okay?” Niall lifted up their hands a little to indicate what he was asking about.

“Ya it’s great. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” Liam was beginning to feel hot as he worried about getting clammy hands.

“Liam, you can relax now. We’re here.” Niall pointed with his free hand up the street. He was right, it really was nearby to where he lived. It was small, there were metal tables and chairs set up outside and that was it. The whole front of the place was just one massive food window. There was a door that led up to the apartments that sat above it on the right. And the rest was green and red neon and giant slices of pizza sitting underneath a heating lamp. A heavy set man, definitely had some Italian blood in him, was taking a couples order as Liam and Niall walked closer. His mouth was beginning to water as the smell of parmesan, basil, and tomato sauce reached them.

After fighting over who was going to pay, Liam won that argument, the pair of them sat down at a table with two giant slices of pizza hanging over their paper plates. Sticking his straw into his can of cola, Liam couldn’t help but feel happy that things were changing so quickly between them.

“You know, when you first moved in next to me at the office, I decided not to talk to you.” Liam leaned forward, taking a bite off his pizza that he was holding up in front of him. Chewing slowly as he watched Niall do the same.

“That’s what I was wondering this afternoon. You know, when I asked why you’d changed your mind about me. I knew you weren’t really that fond of me, but I knew I could eventually get to you if I pushed your buttons enough.”

Liam took another bite, it was really good, he almost wanted another piece, and it warmed him up from the inside out. He was glad London was giving them a clear night to eat in. It had rained relentlessly the other day, so he figured this was a good sign.

“Well, it worked.”

And then Niall did something that startled Liam a little because he wasn’t really prepared for it to happen. In a flash, Niall stood up from his seat, leaned over the table, kissed Liam on the cheek, and sat back down.

“Ya it did.” Was Nialls reply, before taking a big bite from his pizza, blushing a little as he looked out into the street. Trying, and failing to hide the fact that he’d just kissed Liam. Acting like it was just a casual thing that they did now.

 

-

 

Since their first date, Liam and Niall had become inseparable. Everyone in the office had some form of an idea that they were more than just friends. And Liam didn’t care, he was happy and he called his mum just last week to tell her the news. Niall was ecstatic when Liam told him that his mum wanted them to visit for dinner one night soon.

Liam was straightening up the sitting area of his flat, when he heard a knock at his door that was twenty minutes too early. But he didn’t care, that was twenty more minutes that he would have to spend with his boyfriend. It was a nice feeling saying that word, “boyfriend,” he said it outloud to himself just because he liked it so much.

Opening the door, Niall stood there looking as amazing as ever, his hair flattened a little from the rain pouring down outside.

“I brought stuff to make nachos,” Niall grinned lifting up a plastic Tescos bag in excitement. Leaning over, hanging onto the door frame, Liam kissed Niall on the lips, lingering there a little before he let Niall walk through. It was the first time in their month and a half long relationship that Niall was seeing Liams place. Niall’s neighborhood was kinda far from Liam, and so it was more convenient for Niall if Liam just drive over and meet him there. Plus, Niall didn’t have a car. He’d explained to Liam that he was in an accident when he was sixteen, everyone had their first accidents. But it scared him off of driving for a while and he was too busy with other things to retake the drivers test anyways.

“I’d rather spend money on useful things.”

“Like maybe a flat in a safer neighborhood?”

“No, the neighborhood’s fine. I’m talking about shoes and food and stuff.”

“So, you’re the materialistic type?” Liam questioned, smiling because Niall was just too much sometimes.

“No, I’m the fashionable type. Admit it, you like having a boyfriend with a good taste in style.”

And that was the end of that because Niall had his lips on Liams before he could even get an answer out.

 

“Your place is amazing, like one of those apartments that they feature in me mums home and garden magazines.” Niall set his bag of food on the black marble topped, island counter in the kitchen, looking around.

Liam was only a little embarrassed at this comment, brushing it off politely as usual. He came from a family with money, and he was always good at saving so he liked having something nice to come home to. It was trendy, dark hardwood floors, a floor to ceiling shelf of movies and books that took up a good bit of wall. Nice leather couches, it was all a little intimidating to Niall.

“I told Zayn, my roommate, to step out for the night. He’s staying at his girlfriends until tomorrow afternoon. So it’s just us.”

Liam came up from behind Niall and wrapped his arms around him tight. Kissing the side of his head softly, as Niall slowly turned around to face him. His hands laying flat on Liams chest.

“Are you saying that we should forget the nacho’s?” Niall smirked, his lips just brushing against Liam’s.

“You skip out on food? Now there’s a new one.” One of Liam’s hands had moved up to hold the back of Niall’s head as he closed the space between them. Feeling Niall’s laugh against his chest, his blue eyes fluttering closed as the kiss became more heated. Letting Liam slip his tongue in, Niall moaned at the feeling.

Liam easily lifted Niall up so he was sitting on the counter, a inch or two taller than him now. His legs wrapping around Liam so they could be closer together. Liam’s hands started to rub at Niall’s thighs, making him rock his hips forward asking for more friction.

“God Li, we haven’t-do you want to?” Niall spoke to the ceiling as he tilted back his head. Giving Liam better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Groaning out as Liam went to work there , biting and licking at the marks he was making. Sucking hard under Nialls jaw, each warm breath he exhaled making Niall shiver.

They hadn’t done anything this physical at all, mostly just a good make out on Niall’s bed or in a supply closet at work if one of them was really feeling horny. But Liam had a lot of pent up sexual frustrations and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Niall was driving him up a wall with how much of a tease he was, and he needed some form of relief that didn’t require the use of his own hand.

In an answer Liam pulled Niall’s shirt up over his head and threw it across the room, quickly doing the same to his own. Getting turned on by the feel of Niall’s eyes roaming over his body, his small hands tracing the contours of his abs. Breath picking up a little at what Liam was doing to his mental state.

Quickly, Liam grabbed at Niall’s hips pushing him to scoot backwards up the counter, knocking the bag of food to the floor as well as a few other things so he could lay down. Liam climbed up to hover on top of Niall, mouth never leaving his, both hands supporting himself up at either side of Niall’s head.

Their tongues twisting together, another heavy moan coming from Niall as Liam began to grind down onto him. Making him get harder than he already was, Niall began to grind his hips upwards with each of Liams thrusts, wanting more. Niall’s shaking hands moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down a little, before doing the same to Liam’s. Clinging onto Liam’s back as he started to pick up a rhythm, making Niall arch into him.

“Harder Li-ya rub harder-please, ahh-so good baby, fuck.” Niall groaned out loudly. His voice echoing around the flat.

In the back of Liam’s mind he was really glad he asked Zayn to leave because he didn’t realize Niall could be so vocal.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you?” Liam growled hotly in Niall’s ear. Hearing Niall whimper making him get closer to release.

“Like that Niall? You like it when I take control. You like having me pin you down and rub up against you like this don’t you?”

“Yes Li-ahh-fuck!” Niall’s cry went up an octave the moment Liam’s hand slipped under the hem of his briefs and began to get him off. Still thrusting up against him as he went, the feeling of it all making Niall’s eyes roll back, his words slurring into unintelligible moans. All kissing had stopped, Niall’s teeth latched tightly onto Liam’s shoulder. Liam just breathing heavily into Niall’s neck, listening to him whine.

“So wet for me Niall, leaking so much. M’so close babes, so close.”

Liam was in so much more control, loving the powerful feeling that it gave off of being able to wreck Niall this way. He liked not having to hold in all of his dirty thoughts anymore too. All of his butterflies had been released and they were surrounding them as he heard Niall’s cries of “more, please” close to his ear. 

“Faster, Li-ya harder.” Niall’s hips started to jerk in warning that he was close as Liam dipped his thumb into his slit, rubbing around the head and pushing up underneath the tip of his cock.

Liam payed little attention to his own, too desperate to make Niall feel good.

“You close? Do you need to?” Liam asked Niall, a moan slipping out at the end when he saw Niall nodd. He looked so boneless and small underneath him, Liam had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“Li I can’t-want to-” Niall cried out, asking Liam for permission.

“Okay baby, cum for me. Let it out.”

“Fuck Li, I’m-” and then Niall’s voice cracked off as he let his orgasm overtake him.

The fact that Liam could get Niall to cum on his command was enough to send him over the edge. Watching as Niall’s back arched off of the counter, his chest rising and falling quickly, panting as he came hard into Liam’s hand, getting some on their stomachs. His hips thrusting upwards with each white, hot spurt, as Liam jerked him through it.

With a shaky hand, Niall reached in between them and replaced Liams hand that was shoved down his boxers, with his own.

“Shit Niall.” Liam had braced himself on either side of Niall’s head again, trying hard not to collapse on top of him. Nialls warm hand palming at him, moving down to grab at his balls, making him shiver and thrust into his touch even more.

“Niall, stop-” Liam could feel a tight familiar warmth beginning to form in his gut. He hadn’t had a real orgasm in a very long time. One that was coming from someone else touching him. Niall was touching him and that thought pushed him closer. Chasing his orgasm now, letting it blur his vision so he only saw white, his arms and legs shaking as he felt it coming at him like a runaway train. Barely hearing Niall’s voice as he coached Liam even closer.

“It’s okay Li, you can. Come on baby, stop holding it in.”

“Yes, ah Niall don’t stop, don’t-shit!”

And then Liam was pressing himself hard up against Niall as he came. Niall’s hands grabbing at his back, holding him close, letting him collapse onto him. Not caring about the cum that was being smeared around on their hot, sticky skin.

“You’ve been holding that in for a while haven’t you baby? There’s so much Li…”

Liam felt like he was never going to stop, his cum beginning to pool onto Niall’s briefs as he kept himself pressed up against him. Letting it all out, almost starting to get hard again as he finally stopped. Watching as Niall reached a hand to his boxers and swiped two fingers at the mess bringing it to his mouth, and sucking at them a little obscenely.

“God Niall you look so good tasting me like that.”

“Wanted to know Li. You taste so good, I couldn’t help it.”

Niall grinned, as he wrapped both arms around Liams neck to pull him down for a passionate kiss. Letting Liam jump off from the counter to the side and slip his arms underneath his legs, lifting him up so he was cradled to Liam’s chest. And then setting him down to stand on his feet once they reached his bedroom, shivering at the loss of Liam’s body heat.

Digging through his drawers, Liam walked back with a fresh pair of briefs and a pair of his sweats that would be a little baggy on Niall but he didn’t seem to mind. Accepting the clean clothes with a sweet kiss to Liam’s cheek. Wiping off the mess from their stomachs with a towel that Liam had brought over from his bathroom.

Once the pair of them were cleaned off and changed, Niall yawning with all the energy he’d just recently used up, Liam held his hand and led him over to the leather couch in front of a extremely nice looking entertainment system. Grabbing the remote Liam turned on the flat screen, flipping through the menu to his Netflix. Handing the remote to Niall, “pick out a movie babes? I’ll go get us something to drink, put the nacho fixings in the fridge for a bit. Want anything else to eat?” Ruffling at Niall’s hair affectionately, letting his hand move down to lift Niall’s chin up.

“M’no. Just water please,” smiling contently as he asked.

Once Liam returned with two cups of water, Niall already had a movie picked out and a blanket that lay over the back of the couch pulled up to his chin. The beginning credits were already flashing across the screen.

Setting the glasses down on the coffee table Liam motioned for Niall to stand up. Which he did, grabbing his water glass too, and downing it in seconds, as Liam lay down on the couch, opening up his arms for Niall to curl into.

“Fox and the hound? This is the movie you picked?” Liam questioned, lips pressed at Niall’s bare shoulder, Niall’s back flush against his chest. They didn’t bother with putting their shirts back on. Preferring the feeling of skin on skin over anything else.

“What, you don’t like this movie? I love this movie. Can’t believe they put the classics on Netflix. Usually it’s all this old, random, cheap shit that I’ve never heard of.”

“No, I like it. I think it’s cute, watched this when I was little. I always wanted to be like Todd, used to pretend that I was a fox just running around in my backyard.”

“Mmm, little Liam must’ve been so cute. What happened?” Niall jabbed, laughing a little as Liam tickled his sides a bit.

“I got hot, that’s what happened.” Liam teased, sucking at the crook of Niall’s neck, knowing that it would make Niall’s breath hitch.

“Ya you did babes, you most certainly did get hot.” Niall laughed, elbowing him in the chest to get him to stop and pay attention to the movie.

“I’ll be the Copper to your Todd.” Niall grinned, burying his face in the blanket that lay over him out of embarrassment from what he’d just said.

“That was the best thing I have ever heard Niall. Can you tone it down on the cute a little before I ravish you again?”

“Ravish me? Please Liam you did not ravish me.” Niall scoffed, egging Liam on a little, regretting it quickly because Liam was suddenly pushing him down so he was hovering over him again. Pinning him into the couch, lips crashing hard into his, making them turn a deep shade of red at the abuse.

“Okay, okay you ravished me! Now get off of me, or get me off, you choose.” Niall laughed out, writhing underneath Liam, getting turned on again by how strong Liam was.

Once they settled down, legs tangled up, Niall practically laying fully on Liam’s chest, they turned their attention back to the movie. Liam hugging Niall tight whenever there were sad or scary parts.

It was perfect, and Liam couldn’t have asked for more. Loving the feeling his butterflies gave him as they finally got to stretch their wings from being locked away for so long.

Niall was cute, Irish, innocent, and taken. Liam was strong, good hearted, and Niall was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I was always proud of this one just because all I write is Larry. So it's a first. Comment?


End file.
